Ed of the Dead World
by oldbirdservent1
Summary: The dead have risen. They have invade and complitly distoryed the caldasac. Only 8 kids have survived. What will happen to them? Where will they go? How many will survive?
1. The Rising: Johnnys end

I do not own anything from Ed,Edd 'n' Eddy, I do own the charicters I created for this story.

---------------------------------------------------Ed of the Dead World----------------------------------------------------------------

'The Rising: Johnny's End'

Johnny walked slowly though the woods with plank in his arms. "Plank its getting late. Let's head back, ok." There was silence. In the distance, Johnny made out what sounded like moaning. "What plank? No! I'm not a chicken! Its just getting late and I swear I hear moaning." There was silence again, but now, there was faint foot steps and moaning. Against everything that told him to head back to Peach Creek, he continued to walk. It was his mother's birthday and he wanted to get her the Flowering Dogwood, Virginia's state flower that grows deep in the forest. "I hear someone or thing running this way." The moaning and the sound of branches braking grew louder, and then stopped. "Who's there?" Johnny asked. No one answered. Johnny was about to run when an opossum walk in front of him.

"Good, it's just a possum." Johnny said.

The opossum suddenly got spooked and ran off. "I wonder what that was all about." Johnny shrugged and turned around to continue his search. His face turned white and didn't move. A middle age man in a blue business suit with half his neck missing stood in his path.

"Are-are-are you okay, mis-mister." Johnny said as he put his hand on the bloody mans shoulder. The man grabbed Johnny's arm and locked eyes with him. Johnny didn't move because of shock and noticed that the man's eyes where a scary blue. The man let out a high pitch scream and bit into Johnny's arm. The man ripped a large chunk of flesh from

Johnny's arm. The blood rushed from the wound as Johnny fell to the ground screaming and crying. The man jump on Johnny and proceed to rip into Johnny's neck.

Johnny tilted his head and with his last breath said to plank. "Run…."


	2. The News

'The News'

The sun was beginning to set as Edd and Ed were cleaning up one of Eddy's failed scams. "God, no money at all." Eddy muttered, not lending a hand to help clean the mess of paint. "Why did it fail Double D?"

"Because Eddy, It's the middle of winter and no one wants there house painted." Double D answered; annoyed that Eddy isn't helping to clean up the mess. "Are you going to help me clean this up at all?"

"Nope," Eddy answered, yawning. "I'm going to turn in now, see ya." Eddy ran to his house leaving Edd and Ed to clean the mess.

"Oh no, Double D! I have baby-sat Sarah! I have to go!" With that, Ed ran to his house leaving Edd.

"Great." Edd said as he pick up the last container of paint and lugged it into his garage.

He sighed, "The last one." He whipped the sweat from his brow and walked into his house.

He walked into the living room and throw himself on the couch. He grabbed the remote and started to flick across the different channels. He turned it to the Science channel. "Seen it." He sighed and turns the T.V to the news channel. It immediately caught his eye.

"…_the city of Richmond is in complete terror. Riots have been forming and growing in size since early this morning." _A woman in a blue shirt and jeans said. Fear clearly visibly on her face. _"Buildings are burning and people are being attacked." _The screen cuts to a newsroom. A man with a thinning hair line, wearing a blue suit with a woman with blond hair and was wearing a red suit sat behind a desk. _"Do you have any information on why these riots have started?" _The man with the thinning hair asked. The screen cut back to the field reporter. _"The exact reason is still unknown. We do know that similar riots have been forming all over the U.S, Los Angelus being the worst."_

"Great, more race riots." Edd said and turn the T.V to some old B-movie on Sci Fi. He slowly fell asleep, not knowing of the horror that the morning will bring.

* * *

R&R please. 


End file.
